Afrontando nuevos retos
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: esta es mi primera historia asi que solo me queda decirles que entren y vean y critiquen ustedes mismos


Afrontando nuevos retos. 

**Autor**: Hibari

**Disclamer**: los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, aunque la verdad es que me la encontre un dia en el tren de vacaciones y le conte sobre la historia de mi vida y la oportunista se quedo con los pesonajes buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y la historia, si hasta tenia una grabadora en la mano con lo que se aprendio todos los detalles, pufffffff.

Ahora en serio, le pertenecen a la warner, a rowling y a toda la manga de empresarios que se encuentren detrás de los derechos, ahora si a la historia, jejeje

Es increible el giro que puede dar la vida de alguien tras unas sencillas palabras, sencillas pero a la vez increiblemente profundas en su significado... ya hace un tiempo de eso...

Es impresionante ver la forma en que nos ven algunos al llegar, las miradas de asombro e incredulidad se quedan cortas en este momento, lentamente avanzamos hacia nuestro destino, sabiendo de más que no nos dejaran en paz, pero asi lo hemos decidido y a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado seguiremos adelante. Lo más duro será cuando tengamos que darles la explicación a nuestros amigos, a los más cercanos, aunque a decir verdad creo que no debería por que molestarles, mientras que al resto y sabes bien a quien me refiero, no deberia importarle porque lo que ha sido escrito asi debera ser cumplido, asi como una de las ultimas promesas que te hice.

Subimos al tren que nos llevara nuevamente a casa, aunque desde hace ya un tiempo que mi hogar se encuentra en otra parte, no en ese imponente castillo, sino donde ambos sabemos, aunque es poco el tiempo que pasamos en el ya lo extraño...

Poco a poco el tren se va llenando de gente, para evitar molestias y preguntas antes de tiempo nos hemos acomodado en el ultimo vagon. Luego de dejar nuestras mascotas en su sitio nos sentamos, nuestras miradas no pierden coneccion y se muy bien que piensas lo mismo que yo, lo increíble que han sido estos ultimos tres meses, los mas extraños pero sin dudas los que nunca olvidare. Una prueba de lo maravilloso que fue este ultimo tiempo, se haya en... pero eso no importa mucho, la prueba mas notoria la veras si miras directo a mis ojos, en ellos veras la verdad y tu rostro marca lo mismo, una sutil sonrisa se me escapa y tus ojos brillan, me encanta eso, sucede lo mismo conmigo cuando tu lo haces, pero no por mucho tiempo podemos seguir así, nos han encontrado...

Los vemos llegar a los cuatro con una expresión de enfado y sorpresa en el rostro, enfado por la cantidad de gente que se acumulo en el anden y sorpresa porque no esperaban encontrarnos tan temprano y sobretodo en el ultimo vagon. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el tren se pone en marcha y puedo notar en tu hermoso rostro algo de inquietud, no puedo calmarte porque me pasa lo mismo, sabemos que se lo tenemos que decir, contárselo antes de que se de el anuncio oficial, después de todos son nuestros amigos, pero lo que mas me preocupa ahora a parte de la reacción que tendran ellos es las repercusiones que tendra esta noticia cuando todos se enteren, esas palabras serán un arma de doble filo, te darán una gran protección como un gran peligro y lo que menos quiero en este momento, es que te encuentres en medio del ojo de la tormenta que esta por desatarse de un momento a otro, no quiero que corras peligro, no ahora, pero puede que sea lo mejor...

Al fin algo con lo que distraerme, ha empezado la rueda de preguntas sobre el verano, aunque las preguntas no son muy directas por lo acontecido a fines del curso anterior, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que ya no dolia tanto como antes, que al parecer algo habia ocurrido que lo calmaba todo y que la prueba de ello se hallaba frente a sus ojos, ¿acaso necesitaban un letrero gigante para darse cuenta?, pude ver que tu rostro se tensaba en algunos momentos al igual que el mio, sabemos que tenemos que decirle cuanto antes, pero es difícil, justo cuando tomamos la decisión de hablar aparecio la señora del carrito, como siempre la cantidad de comida que compraron entre todos podia alimentar a un regimiento, pero mas increíble era el rostro de ellos al ver que no probábamos bocado como siempre.

Hacia la tarde los temas de conversación eran de los mas variados, desde quidditch hasta la mimbulus mimbletonia de Neville, pero ninguno nos daba pie para poder hablar y asi nos agarro la noche, no podiamos decirle, al fin y al cabo no es algo tan facil de explicar, dejamos que el tren parara en Hogsmeade y al bajar nos encontramos con que Hagrid parecia estar mas pendiente en nuestra llegada que en lo chicos de primer año, el era una de las personas que ya estaba enterada de la noticia, de lo que sucedió en estos tres meses, al vernos nos lanzo la misma mirada cuando se enteró, al principio algo molesto pero contento al final. Se acerco a nosotros rapidamente y ante la mirada de no saber donde estan parados de nuestros amigos nos pregunta como nos ha ido, pero él al percatarse de ello gracias a las miradas de alarmas que le damos dándole a entender de que aun no les hemos podido decir, cambia la pregunta para todo el grupo, ante la extrañeza del resto. Cuando los pequeños de nuevo ingreso estan ya esperando para acomodarse en los botes se aleja, no sin antes mandar un mensaje con Hedwig a quien supongo el destinatario es el director.

Subimos a los carruajes luego de un tiempo esperando que se despeje un poco la zona, te ayudo a subir delicadamente como a toda una dama que es lo que eres, por algun extraño accidente el carruaje con el que hibamos a subir con nuestros amigos partio antes de poder subirnos con ellos por lo que ahora nos encontramos solos, veo que piensas lo mismo que yo, es mejor para nosotros a si nos ayuda a prepararnos para lo que se nos viene encima dentro de unos momentos, nos miramos fijamente y ambos sonreímos de manera nerviosa, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro todo va a estar bien como hasta ahora...

Este viaje en particular esta demorando demasiado en comparación de los anteriores, pero sin importarnos la causa de ello, hacemos una de las cosas que teniamos en mente desde que subimos al tren, necesitabamos sentir que estabamos el uno para el otro, y sin mas el carruaje se detuvo...

Bajamos del mismo ante la molesta mirada de los Theastrales, parecian reconocernos, pero no le damos importancia ya que notamos que somos los ultimos en llegar, comenzamos a caminar como lo hicimos cuando entramos en la estacion, noto en tu tacto un pequeño nerviosismo por lo que va a pasar y se muy bien que tienes toda la razon al sentirte asi, yo estoy igual de asustado por lo que pueda acontecer luego, dentro de unos momentos todo va a cambiar...pero somos fuertes y lo superaremos sea cual se la reacción, siempre me tendrás a mi a tu lado para auxiliarte si te sientes mal, mi hombro siempre estará para ti si quieres llorar, te lo he demostrado infinitas veces en este ultimo tiempo...

Subimos por el vestíbulo, pero notamos que Dumbledore se encuentra conversando con cuatro personas, las cuales dejan mucho que decir por la expresión de su rostro, expresión que sabemos cual es la causa de ello, se lo debimos haber dicho y asi es, nos lo confirmaron cuando se avasallaron contra nosotros preguntándonos si todo aquello que el director les habia dicho era cierto y no se trataba de una broma de su parte, Ron parecia esperar que en cualquier momento alguien saltara y le dijera "que te valga la inocencia", pero te adelantaste antes de que pudiera hablar y les confirmaste a todos que era verdad, pese a ello, Ron aun esta bastante incrédulo pero mas sorprendido al igual que Ginny, Luna y Neville, luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de nuestros amigos, aunque nos reprochan el no haberselos dicho antes.

- "Tienes razon, pero teniamos miedo de las reacciones que pudieran tener y que se entere gente indeseada antes de tiempo" - le explique sin preámbulos para dejar claro el asunto, a lo que los cuatro comprendieron de inmediato. Hablamos unos momentos mas antes de entrar al gran comedor, les contamos como fue que paso todo, como lo descubrimos y como fue que tomamos esa decisión, de la cual ninguno esta arrepentido. Ante la atenta mirada de nuestro director, nos pusimos en marcha con un peso menos encima al ver que hasta ahora todo venia bien, pero la parte crucial estaba por llegar.

El gran comedor estaba repleto, nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor con el resto y esperamos a que los niños de nuevo ingreso hicieran aparición, no esperamos mucho ya que luego Hagrid llego con ellos, algunos de los pequeños me hacian recordar a nosotros cuando hicimos aquel increíble viaje por primera vez, sus rostros reflejaban claramente el asombro ante lo que aparecia frente a sus ojos. La ceremonia de Selección duro lo bastante como para que no pudiera reprimir un sonoro bostezo, que un sutil pellizco tuyo en mi mano me desperto por completo...

El momento casi llegaba, ambos lo podiamos palpar en el aire, las emociones se nos subieron a flor de piel, como la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta...aunque son situaciones diferentes esta emoción es bastante parecida y por lo que veo piensas lo mismo ya que siento que tu pulso se acelero al igual que el mio...

"...quiero recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido...", seguia hablando el director, los mismos anuncios de siempre y los mismos que una y otra vez nos encargamos de romper año tras año, somos tres los que reimos ahora ante esas palabras, si hubieramos respetado tal como se nos pedia desde un principio, no hubieramos tenido esas aventuras y lo peor, es que capaz no te hubiera conocido lo suficiente, pero creo que aun asi yo...

...Ah y ahí esta, es el momento, tu mano toma la mia y yo la apreto en señal de apoyo.

"...y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, quiero darles la bienvenida a dos personas nuevamente..." - ¿por qué será que dará tanto rodeo en el tema?- me preguntas a lo que yo te respondo por lo bajo que de seguro es para crear un ambiente de mas tensión, que a él le encantaba hacer eso.

El resto del alumnado mira hacia la puerta del gran salón, esperando ver a alguien, pero no va a entrar nadie...no por el momento, no ahora. Dumbledore sonrió ante las caras de confusión del resto al ver que las puertas seguían cerradas y que parecía que seguirían así por largo rato, "quiero felicitar a dos Gryffindor en especial..." siguió diciendo y como si fueran un magneto las miradas se dirigen a nuestra mesa, en especial a la zona que estamos ocupando ¿debe ser que sospechan algo? Capaz por la manera en la que entramos a la estación King Cross esta mañana.

Pero creo que les sorprendera mas lo que el director esta a punto de anunciar a lo que sea que se les puede estar pasando por la cabeza...

"...veo que siguen sin entender...bueno sin mas, quiero dar la bienvenida a una nueva pareja..."

Los ojos de los alumnos se abren como platos... parece que algunos están comprendiendo y otros solo miran extrañados, Malfoy solo tiene su tipica cara de asco, pero estoy seguro que dentro de poco será peor cuando se entere...

"...dos alumnos han contraído nupcias este verano..." lo dijo al fin, tu mano apreta con fuerza la mía... - "...quiero que les den un aplauso a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger...o Potter desde ahora en adelante, creo que será mejor así..."

Nuestros rostros enrojecen y puedo ver las miradas de espasmos e incredulidad del resto, pero de pronto un zumbido golpea mi cerebro, nuestros amigos comienzan a aplaudir y luego le siguen las otras casa aun confusas. Tal como lo imaginaba, la cara de Malfoy es increíble, aunque pelea seriamente con la que Snape puso el dia en que nos casamos al estilo muggle, muchos dijeron en ese momento que era demasiado apresurado, pero yo no me arrepiento y la mayor razon por la que lo hice es porque –"te amo"- le dije, ella me respondio de la misma manera y el beso sello ese pacto ante todos.

Pero lo que no te dire ahora, talves mas adelante, es que fue mi madre la que me ayudo a decidirme, la que me alento, si, aquella increíble pelirroja de ojos verdes que admiras tanto, ella fue quien me lo dijo y me ayudo a despejar dudas y temores que podia conllevar todo esto y la verdad le estoy profundamente agradecido, pero mas agradecido estoy a ti por aceptarme y amarme como lo has demostrado estos años. Un carraspeo nos interrumpe, creo que el beso se ha prolongado demasiado y es Dumbledore el que nos alerta ante la mirada del resto, al lado de Ron nuestros rostros parecen una extensión mas de su pelo y parece pleno verano por el calor que desprendemos producto de la vergüenza.

Notamos que todos nos miran aun pese a que ya paso mas de media hora de la noticia, pero es de suponerse aunque no deje de resultar molesto, nuestros amigos nos comprenden cuando nos marchamos, ya era algo insoportable, pero igual debemos ir a ver el cuarto que nos dijo Dumbledore que se encuentra oculto en la torre.

Se supone que debemos dormir cada uno en su cuarto con el resto de nuestros compañeros de curso, pero creo que a esta altura me seria imposible separarme de ti en las noches, mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a sentir el tuyo a mi lado y no quiero dejar de hacerlo, tu mirada refleja lo mismo, tu tampoco quieres separarte de mi.

La señora gorda nos mira extrañada cuando estamos frente a ella, pero aun asi nos felicita. Aun no subio nadie a la sala, pero no van a tardar en subir, recitas la contraseña en voz alta tal como lo dijo el director anteriormente y al final de la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios vemos que de ahí proviene una luz tenue, cuando subimos ante nuestros ojos aparecio una hermosa puerta con un letrero con nuestras iniciales H.H.Potter.

Sin duda fue Dumbledore, le doy las gracias por dentro, aunque de la emocion de que no dormiremos separados se me escapo en voz alta, tu mirada se fija en mi y me sonries, te pasa lo mismo...

Al entrar, notamos que la habitación es bastante amplia y en el medio esta una cama matrimonial con doseles rojos, nuestros baules a los pies, al igual que el resto de las cosas. Tu mirada se ilumina y lamia tambien, se bien lo que va a suceder dentro de unos momentos, la puerta detrás nuestro desaparece, notando solamente pared asi que no hay problema con que entre alguien ahora y sabemos bien que ninguno de los adultos va a atreverse a entrar a interrumpir y se lo agradecemos, te tomo sutilmente de la mano y guio hasta la cama, cuando te encuentras en ella no dejo de repetirte lo que mi corazón siente a gritos, - "te amo, te amo, te amo..."- me respondes de igual manera y me callas con un beso, quien lo iba a imaginar, que aquella persona que se encuentra recorriendo con sus labios mi cuello sea la misma que hace unos meses me aconsejaba para conquistar a otra chica.

Lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro vamos sellando un nuevo encuentro, una nueva etapa que comenzo hae un tiempo. La rapidez con la que se dieron las cosas fue impresionante para la mayoria, pero para mi fueron cinco años en los que nos conocimos a fondo como si fuera un romance, cinco años en el que sin proponérnoslo nos conocimos a fondo, sabemos cada secreto, cada gesto el uno del otro, he estado enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta y ahora que lo recuerdo te reiste cuando te lo confesaba, es que a veces eres tan despistada como yo, te reias cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de alguien y que o me habia percatado de ello, no te dabas cuenta de que eras tu aquella mujer, luego fui yo el que se rio cuando al darte cuenta me respondiste algo parecido.

Mis labios rozan cada centímetro de tu piel, cada hueco lo hago mio, asi como tu haces lo mismo, quiero sentirte de todas formas y no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado, eres mi fuerza, la razon por la que despierto cada mañana y lucho el dia a dia, te lo hago saber todo el tiempo, no quiero reprimir esto que siento dentro ya que sino explotaria de la angustia...

Te encuentras bajo mio sonriendo, tus ojos billan como nunca pense que lo harian y aun me cuesta creer que sea yo quien te haga sentir eso, me gane un reto tuyo cuando no lo comprendia, pero en el fondo me entendiste, nunca nadie antes me habia dicho algo como eso, que yo era su fuerza, que yo soy para ti, lo que tueres para mi.

Tomo tus manos entre las mias a la vez que nos unimos carnalmente, te beso con desesperación por sentirte cada vez mas profunda y por la manera en la que me besas te ocurre lo mismo. Nuestras respiraciones se agitan cada vez mas, luego de unn rato te dejas caer mientras mis musculos se tensan y hago lo mismo, te volteo quedando tu encima mio, abrazada a mi pecho, comienzo a acariciarte con ternura mientras me besas, todo este amor que siento por ti no puedo dejar de expresarlo, por lo que antes de caer dormidos te digo – "mientras permanezcas a mi lado no habra nada que no pueda lograr, el futuro sera grandioso mientras estes conmigo, mi razón principal de ser es tu existencia, te amo y te adoro..."- y sellamos nuevamete ese pacto con un profundo beso tal como lo hicimos el dia de nuestra boda.

Fin.

Notas de la autora: espero que les halla gustado, son las 5:02 de la mañana y en lugar de dormir estoy escribiendo esto jejejeje, ahora si espero sus comentarios, ya sabe, criticas, mas criticas y criticas espero recibir ya que es mi primer fic asi que sean justos y diganme que no les gusta para mejorar.

Se despide de ustedes HIBARI


End file.
